<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rake by AkwardTeddyBear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586429">The Rake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkwardTeddyBear/pseuds/AkwardTeddyBear'>AkwardTeddyBear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkwardTeddyBear/pseuds/AkwardTeddyBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A realistic story about The Rake. Though it's still a work of fantasy as it about a creepypasta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Tv Is on the News while there is yelling in the background of a dirty house.<br/>"Two More missing after going camping in Mika Forest. Which now total up to 10 missing in the span of a month. The Sheriff has decided it would be best if they shut down Mika forest while they investigate and find out what happened to the missing campers."<br/>A little boy runs out the door of the dirty and run-down house bloody and bruised.<br/>"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!!"<br/>An older man yelled with a beer bottle in his hand.<br/>The little boy ran towards the forest not worrying about where he was going only think about how the man was going to punish him if he was caught.<br/>I think the sun will go down in two hours or so I've got to find a place to sleep tonight. I might die if I go back home.</p><p> </p><p>The young boy ran through the forest finding sticks and other things that might help him make a fire. Until he came across a camp that seemed abandoned. He looked around the camp finding a flashlight, a lighter, and some little snacks he could eat tomorrow. Then all of a sudden he spotted some blood and he started to worry wondering what the blood was from. He ran away from the camp trying to get away just in case whatever had hurt those campers was still there. He continued to search the forest. The boy finally made it to what seemed like a cave he journeyed in and saw that there was a person sleeping on a Mound made of dirt and twigs.<br/>Maybe they can help me when they wake up.<br/>The boy laid beside the person falling asleep as he was exhausted from running around the forest.</p><p> </p><p>****Time skip****<br/>The boy felt shifting next to him thinking it was the person and wanting to ask for help he got up. As the young boy rubbed his eyes he could feel someone staring at him. He looked at the creature with wide eyes and screamed. Just as he was mid-scream the creature lunged at him tearing out the boy's throat killing the boy.</p><p>"Another person has gone missing in the Mika forest. A young boy named Elijah. He was last seen Thursday late afternoon fleeing away from his Step-dad. Who has since been detained and held for questioning. He was seen by a Teenager that lived close by. Making him the 11 people to go missing  in Mika forest during this month."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>